fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fossil Fighter R.B.P./Card Rules and Types
These are the rules so far, but I need how stats plays out. How to Win: The object of the game is to take out all vivosaurs on the field on your opponent's team. '''Vivosaurs: '''You may put one vivosaur from your hand to the field per turn or put as many as you want in the stand-by pile. If a vivosaur is at LP 0 it is put in the discard pile. '''Field: '''Unless the Vivosaur Island card is in play the field is like Champions '''Stand-By Pile: '''Kind of like insurance, of any of your vivosaurs are put in the discard pile you may put one from your stand-by pile on the field, this does not count as putting on the field from your hand. Ex: 2 of Bob's vivosaurs are put in the discard pile he puts one card from the stand-by pile on the field and one from his hand on the field. If all of your vivosaurs on the field is 0 but you have one in the stand-by pile you may put one from the stand-by pile on the field. '''Card Quantity: '''You may have 5 of the same card in your deck unless the card says otherwise. The deck must have 60 cards in it '''Rotation: '''same from the video game, you must pay 5 FP for rotating one space. '''FP: '''FP recharge is the same as if you were rank 20, can someone tell me the max amount of FP you can hold and the max amount of recharge. '''Effects: '''Status effects are the same. Poison lasts one turn, standard poison inflicts 15% of the vivosaur's max LP, gold poison inflicts 30 of the vivosaur's max LP and venom poison inflicts 50% of the vivosaur's max LP. Excite lasts for 2 turns, standard excite prevents rotation and gold excite prevents regular rotation but the opponent may choose to rotate up to three spaces. Scare lasts for 2 turns, standard scare prevents use of one move (opponent chooses) and gold scare prevents use of 2 moves. I dont know how confuse works except that it affects 2 turns These are the type of cards there are in the game '''Vivosaurs: '''you need them an the field to keep playing, once all are taken out on the field, you lose. '''Owned Vivosaurs: '''different than regular vivosaurs, they differ in stats and abilities. '''Evolved Vivosaurs: '''In order to Super-Revive vivosaurs, you need to use the Miraculous Fossil Rock and pay 200 FP. Evolved vivosaurs cannot be put in the stand-by pile '''Owned Evolved Vivosaurs: '''The owned evolved vivosaurs can be used as regular vivosaurs but if you want to super revive, it will make the vivosaur stronger. '''Stadium: '''These cards are in play unless another stadium is put on the field '''Hero/Villain: '''You can only have one hero or villian card in a deck but not one of both. They generally stay in play for 5 turns '''Move: '''These count as a move for a vivosaur and after the turn it is played it is discarded '''Combo: '''These count as a move for 2 or more vivosaurs and after the turn it is played it is discarded '''Fighter: '''these generally stay in play for one turn but there are some exceptions. '''Item: '''Discard these after you use them '''Equip: '''attatch these to one of your vivosaurs. It stays in play for as long as it says on the card Category:Blog posts